


The Pride of a Fallen Prince and the Hatred of a Cyborg Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a complete re-write (AU) starting from the Android Saga. It takes place pretty deeply in Vegeta's perspective.





	1. Saiyan Pride

Vegeta was sprawled out on the ground, his mind dazed. He moved his head, and a searing pain greeted him with mocking laughter. Images of the female cyborg flashed through his mind, causing his heart to pound. If only he had done this, or that, he told himself, but deep down he knew the truth, and that was worse than admitting how terrified he was every time the cyborg just got up again, and again, and kept coming, and coming. He felt the fear of every failed punch he had put all his worthless might into.

The mental haze began to clear, and Vegeta sat up. He became consumed by pride and rage. The utter desire to destroy the cyborg caused muscles in his face to spasm. He forgot about his broken arm, tried to move it, and felt a pain that threatened to replace his anger.

"Damnit!" Vegeta said. He slammed his good fist into the ground, sending bits of rock into the air. "First Kakarot, now some fucking mechanical cunt? Is this a joke? I am Vegeta! I am a prince! _The_ Prince Vegeta! I am a fucking Super Saiyan!" He yelled, and yelled, and smashed the ground again.

His body could no longer sustain his rage. Chest heaving, gasping for air, Vegeta glanced at his mangled arm. He was the man who represented his entire race. It was a race dead for decades, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the blood in his veins, and Kakarot, that traitor, did not share that blood. Sure, he had the lust for battle, but he had denied his heritage. Kakarot was no true Saiyan, even if by some chance Vegeta was willing to admit he was the superior warrior.

"Um, V-Vegeta?" the voice of the weakling human known as Krillin assaulted the writhing prince's mind, amplifying the already wracking pain in his skull. Vegeta glared at the Earthling _warrior_. "I, I see you're not in a good mood, but take a senzu bean, all-alright?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and snatched the senzu from Krillin's hand. After swallowing it, he stood himself up. His head and arm felt healed, but the bruises remained on his ego and so did the anger.

No sooner than Vegeta had leapt into the air did he again hear the voice of the pathetic Earthling. "V-Vegeta! You can't possibly think you can take them by yourself!"

Vegeta turned, floating in the air. He looked down on the Earthlings and the two half breeds. They were so small. It'd be so easy. "Shut up! What do you know? You're nothing compared to me!"

"Vegeta!" the puny _man_ said. His brows were furrowed in anger, as if his mattered.

"Let him go, Krillin," the disgusting slug creature said, as if they could stop him. The worthlessness of the fools below brought Vegeta comfort and joy. They weren't necessarily emotions born of maliciousness, but he liked the conformation. He was so far above those weaklings he knew if he could push himself a little further he'd reach even greater heights and live up to the destiny handed to him from birth.

It wasn't hard for Vegeta to track the cyborgs, even though he couldn't sense their ki. They were reckless, completely confident in themselves, or perhaps just stupid. A trail of traffic wreckage: cars, trucks, and motorcycles guided him. Vegeta flared his aura and picked up speed. A van barreling down the highway came into view. "You won't escape!" Vegeta said, gaining more speed.

He landed on the top of the vehicle, causing a heavy thud, and denting in the roof. Gathering ki in his palm, he shot a blast at the engine. The van spun out, careening towards the side of the cliff, and Vegeta leapt away, landing on the side of the road.

Smoke bellowed around the van, and Vegeta postured himself, watching intently. The cyborgs didn't emerge for what felt like hours. Vegeta hissed and lifted his palm into the air, sending a ki blast at the flaming van.

"Alright, alright, already," the voice of the male scrap metal said from within the veil of smoke.

"I know I'm irresistible, but calm yourself," the female scrap metal said. "Such an impatient little man."

The two cyborgs and the android emerged from the smoke. The cyborg duo's icy blue eyes stared at Vegeta. He spat on the ground. The male smirked, and the female wrinkled her lips.

"Aw, c'mon now, Vegeta, can't you at least pretend to be happy to see us? I think you owe it to me after destroying my ride," the male scrap metal said. His smirk faded into a glare. "He's mine this time, 18."

"I think our little visitor is here for me," she said.

Vegeta had to admit she was strong, and that made him want to crush her even more. She had embarrassed him and made him feel terror, but he was the Saiyan Prince. "It doesn't matter which one of you is first," he said. "The result will be the same in the end: two broken machines."

"You, kill me? That'd be a surprise," the male cyborg said. "Well, you heard him, 18."

"Sure, whatever," she said. "C'mon, 16, lets find some place to sit and watch."

"I don't like fighting," the large robot said. The female cyborg shrugged at it.

She walked midway between 17 and Vegeta, then sat on the safety rail, crossing her legs. "You should have just left well enough alone," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground. "We showed you mercy."

Vegeta imagined how he'd dismantle her, tearing her apart limb by limb.

"Oh, would you look at that, sis. You've gone and made him even more angry," the male cyborg said. He turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Well, Vegeta? How about it? Should I wait here for you to power up?" He shrugged his arms, and something about the way he smiled became menacing.

It annoyed Vegeta. The tin can was mocking him. He felt his jaw clench. "Don't underestimate me," he said under his breath.

"Oh, I'd never do that, Vegeta," the cyborg said. "I think you got some dirt on 18's clothes, isn't that right, 18?" he asked, turning to his sister.

"He did," she said.

"See, now I can't be having that," 17 said, grinning at Vegeta.

Vegeta had heard enough. He yelled, and his golden aura burst forth. The ground began to shake and crack.

"Oh? I guess he's finally ready, 18," 17 said to his sister. A second after he finished speaking, Vegeta was behind him. He punched the cyborg across the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward. 17 turned and glared at Vegeta. "That was not cool, Vegeta. Now I'm mad."

"Idiot," the sister said. 17 turned to 18, and Vegeta punched him again, sending the cyborg to his knees. 17 got up and leapt a distance back.

"I am the pride of the Saiyan race, Vegeta-sama! You will respect me!" Vegeta said. He was already huffing. The speed to get behind the cyborg without him noticing was taxing. His fight with 18 made it clear to him that their strength was on par, but he didn't have the stamina to spare. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him. "Cyborg, tell me, do you think Super Saiyan was the only thing I've achieved?"

17 tilted his head and smirked. "I don't know, nor really care, Vegeta, but if you entertain me, well, then I might just be grateful," he said.

"I'll show you some entertainment," Vegeta said. He placed his hand out, and a blue orb began to form.

"Take your time, Saiyan," 17 said. He flexed his fingers, grinning all the while as his icy stare taunted Vegeta.

"Big Bang," Vegeta said, and the orb of blue ki exploded in diameter. "Attack!" The blinding energy launched towards 17. He dodged it. Vegeta clenched his fist, and the blast exploded behind 17. The concussive force hit 17 in the back, sending him towards Vegeta.

"17!" the sister said.

Vegeta had no time to worry about her, though, and he rushed forward to meet 17. "Good bye," he said, and launched another attack directly at 17's face. Dust kicked up from behind the cyborg's body as the energy wave hit into the earth. His head was gone.

"17!" the female cyborg said again, rushing towards Vegeta. "You! You killed him!" The disbelief across her face contorted into hatred. "I'll kill you!"

Vegeta was spent. One punch from the cyborg sent him to the ground. The stinging sensation seemed so distant, though. All he could think about was how he had destroyed one of them. Kakarot should be able to finish the other. He wondered if Kakarot would revive him if he found a way. He would, he was sure.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt his body being dragged across the ground.


	2. A Pride's Hell

Fuck.  His head was pounding again.  He hoped this wasn't becoming a habit.  The sky was bitch black, yet there was a harsh glow of red around him.  Was he dead?  Was this Hell?

Vegeta sat up and looked around.  Rock plateaus.  There were also roads of stone running through rivers of fire as far as the eye could see.  Far out, at the very end of one direction, there looked to be a steeple shooting up through the ground.  Here and there, in the pools of fire, were platforms.  Some had destroyed houses atop them.  Burned corpses. 

This was definitely not Hell.  At least, it wasn't like the one he had visited.

Why was he alive?  Had he killed that machine, or was it a dream?

"You're awake," a cold feminine voice said. 

Vegeta turned around to see the cyborg sitting on a rock, one leg perched up atop it and her arm hanging off the knee.  Her eyes were half open as she gave him a dead stare.

Why was he alive?

Vegeta looked at his clenched fist.  No ki was gathering.  He felt his teeth start to grind and his body shake.  His fear pissed him off, but his instincts caused him to take a step back, nonetheless.  The cyborg stood up and stretched its arms like he wasn't even really there.  Did it need to stretch?  Was it programmed to mimic human behavior?  Whatever the case, Vegeta took another step back.  He felt half of his boot connect to nothing but air.  It slid off, and down he started to go.

The muscles in his arms were sore.  He had no ki.  No stamina.  His fingers couldn't hold onto the edge forever.  Vegeta glanced down at the fire beneath him.   _So, this is how I go_ , he thought, _not as a warrior, but a coward._   Part of him wanted to just let go.  Take the invitation and burn away.

But then he felt a hand around his wrist.  "So, you're powerless," the cyborg said.

Vegeta looked up into its eyes.  It wiped blond hair behind an ear.  His face felt like a temple was about to burst.  "Unhand me, you fuckin' machine!"

It narrowed its eyes.  "I'd like nothing more," it said, "but not now.  Maybe not today." 

It began to lift him up.  Vegeta's anger was about to explode when he felt himself being tossed casually through the air.  He landed on his arm, smashing into rock.  He tried to lift himself with his other arm, shook, and fell back down.  A shadow loomed over him.  "Just kill me," he said.

"Begging, little prince?" it asked with a hand on one hip.  "You've seen where we are.  What do you think this is?"

Vegeta slowly stood up, wearily watching the cyborg as he did.  He spat blood to his side.

"Not going to talk.?” It asked.  “Fine.  I'll tell you what I think, then.  That attack you did brought us here.  It created a black vortex that began to suck everything up."

"A black hole?"

"Yeah."

_"Everything?"_

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Earth was destroyed."

Then that meant there were no more Dragon Balls.  And Bulma...his son...both gone.  Because of him.  But if that was the case....  "Then why are we alive?" he asked.

It shrugged.  "Do that attack again."

"Even if I could, we have no idea what would happen."

"So what?  It's our only option."

Vegeta clenched his jaw.  Why was he having a conversation with this  _thing?_ "No, I can't," he said.

"Well, we have nothing better to do.  I'll wait."

"Is its chip scrabbled or something?"

It narrowed its eyes.  "It?  What do you think I am?  Just a machine?"

"No shit.  You're a fucking robot created for one purpose."

She brought her fist back, then Vegeta felt like he was about to vomit.  "Does a machine care when her brother is killed?" she asked, "I'm a fucking person, you piece of shit!" 

A sharp pain went into Vegeta's thigh.  His leg buckled and he hit rock again.  He slammed his fist into the rock.  That was not smart.  Nothing but pain went through him.  "I don't care what the fuck you are," he muttered, his cheek pressed against ground.  "I can't gather ki.  _At all._ "  

"You're joking," she said.

He looked up at her.  "What would I have to gain?" he asked.

Her foot went back.  It felt like three ribs broke.  Vegeta coughed and spit up blood.  "Then why am I letting you live?" she asked.  Her voice was hoarse.  Her eyes were glassy for a second, but she shook her head. 

Vegeta pushed himself off the ground and stood up.  "Just do it," he said.  He stumbled over to her and swung a fist.  She didn't even bother to move.  Her face hurt more than the rock.

"Let you die and be stuck here by myself?  No."

"Stop fucking with me!  I am the prince of—"

"All Saiyans," she said, "yeah, yeah, I get it, puny man."  She punched him across the face then grabbed onto his forearm before he careened backwards.  "Just think for a moment.  Unless you want to bite your tongue, we can either try to find a way out of this place, or I make you my bitch and force you to help me."

"I am no one's bitch!" Vegeta said.  He spat in her face.

She stepped on his shin, sliding her boot down it.  Vegeta let out a yell.  Skin must have scraped off.  "You're about to be," she said, "you killed my brother.  I'll seriously torture you.  I don't give a fuck."

"We're warriors, you dumb cunt," Vegeta said between breaths.  His muscles, his bones, they were on fire.  His chest wanted more and more oxygen, but he couldn't control himself.  "Would you have spared Kakarot?"  He heaved.    

18 looked down.  Her face contorted to anger and she looked back to Vegeta.  She shoved him away, turned and started walking.  "Let's go." 

 


	3. Dancing Flames

It was fire and stone as far as the eye could see.  The steeple in the distance didn't seem to be getting any bigger, but the air felt like it was getting thicker.  Fire erupted up from under the cliff to Vegeta's left.  Sparks flew at his hair.  "Damn it," he growled, slapping a palm to the side of his head.  He'd never felt so vulnerable.

"Just fly there," he told 18.

"Don't even try to order me around, _prince_ _of nothing_ ," she said, giving him a glance.  Her mouth was turned upside down and her brows spoke words of malice.

It was so pathetic to be talked to that way, but his leg was still pulsing with pain.  "Whatever," Vegeta muttered.  He continued forward, pulling his gloves off and tossing them over the edge.  Flames danced beside him.  He wiped his hands on his thighs.  "Can you  _please_ just fly there,  _woman?"_

"I guess 'woman' is better than 'washing machine,' " she said.

"Heh.  Do you even have a name?"

"Eighteen."

Vegeta let out a single laugh.  

"Not like it was my choice."

"Neither was mine."

"Fuck you, okay?"

"Whatever, woman.  Will you just try and fly there or not?"

"And leave you out of my sight?  Not a chance."

"You could always carry me."

"Gross."

Vegeta smirked.   _She can't fly, either.  So, the only difference between us is that synthetic_ _body_ , he thought, _if I can get her into the lava... But how?  I'm certain she's biologically stronger than me, and likely too sturdy to finesse._

"The fuck are you so happy about?" 18 asked.

Vegeta stopped walking.  He glanced left and right.  

"What's going on?" she asked and stopped herself.

"I...I can sense something," Vegeta said.  He clenched a fist.  It was only a little bit, but he could feel some ki.  It did, however, feel different somehow.  

"Where?"

Vegeta didn't reply.  He didn't know, but he couldn't have her knowing that.  The feeling started to grow closer.  Fire burst forth from the right and he instinctively tried to shoot a ki blast.  Nothing happened, and nothing appeared.

"Stop fucking around," 18 said.  She started walking again.  "We have no time to deal with your impotence."

Vegeta tsked and started limping forward again.  There was definitely something here, but, as much as he hated it, he was too vulnerable without 18.

He felt it at his left now.  It didn't feel strong, but his senses may just be off.  On top of that, he had his fucked shin to remind him that he was reduced to the ridiculously low standards of only about 10x stronger than a typical human.  "Left!" he shouted.  

18 glanced at Vegeta.  He must have looked serious, because she immediately turned left.  Her arms went up over her face as a flash of fire came at her.  She punched at it and the flames dispersed.  "Something definitely hit me," she said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and lifted his arms, but he couldn't get his leg into a proper stance.

18 watched him.  Was that pity on her fucking face?  "Get near me," she said.

"Oh?  Have a change of heart?"

"Gross.  Don't get the wrong idea, you piece of shit, but if you can sense these things, I was right to keep you around."

"Behind you," he said.  She turned and he put his back to hers.  

"Same thing," she said.

 _I need to sense them sooner,_ he thought.  He shut his eyes.  "Left, now!"  He heard something connect.

"I think I got it."

So, they weren't invulnerable.  Likely just fast, but without energy, she couldn't perceive them.

Vegeta opened his eyes.  "It's gone," he said.

"Dead?"

"No, ran away." 

It was a shit, weakling existence, but at least he wasn't useless.  And now, she knew she needed him.  He'd figure out how to gather enough ki, formulate a plan, get rid of her, and get himself out of this place.


	4. Gathering

Vegeta found himself worn out and gasping for air again.  He barely had the energy to raise his fists and trying to keep track of  _whatever they were_ was taking too much concentration.  There were too many of this time and the confusion to his senses were almost detrimental.  He decided to try and focus on only a couple at a time.  

Eighteen was struggling herself.  She had to constantly watch out for Vegeta and the sheer numbers.  His inability to accurately predict them all ensured that some were getting through their defenses.  The last bit of fabric on her hands burned away.  "I'm beginning to think you're not worth it," she said.

He couldn't blame her.  He'd feel the same way in her position, but there was no time for any of that.  "Above you," he said.  Wait, what were they up to?  A glance revealed Eighteen to be blocking an attack from above, but then he felt something coming at her legs.  There was too much pressure pushing down on her.  One of them felt larger (or stronger) than the others and it kept bashing into her raised forearms at incredible speed.  Even if he warned her, she was going to be tripped and his body was in no condition to get over there in time.   _Damnit!_ he thought, raising a palm.  It wasn't the typical ki blast, but he managed to summon an invisible force of energy.  It knocked the being away just as it manifested.   _Yes!_ _I did it!_  

The glee he felt nearly got him smacked in the face, but the progress he had made filled him with renewed hope, confidence and vigor.  His eyes narrowed and he felt something stir deep within.  With a shout he let out his Kiai and blew back the spirits surrounding him then jumped into the air, kicking at the one bombarding Eighteen.  He didn't connect, but it leapt back, giving her enough time to collect herself.  

Eighteen sent him a look.  Now she knew he was learning how to use this dimension's ki.

Suddenly, the lesser spirits stopped moving.  A large amount of energy began to gather around the larger one and the small ones disappeared.

"I think one of them just absorbed the others," Vegeta said.  He postured, but the adrenaline was wearing off.  With a wince, he stumbled forward, barely managing to catch himself.

Eighteen threw a hand up in front of her face.  He tried to warn her, but before a syllable came out, she was overtaken.  Her feet dug back into the ground and as she was pushed back.  The mass of energy became clearly visible to his eyes.  It looked like some sort of demon.  Had it too much energy now, or did it need to remain corporeal for some reason?  Maybe it just stopped caring, or was now braindead.  In any case, soon enough, she was tipping backwards and heading towards the edge of the cliff.  Vegeta did his best to run after her.  She fell onto her back.  No, she let her back hit the ground then she kicked up with her legs, sending the thing into the air.  It grabbed onto one of her legs and she went up into the air with it.

Vegeta stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at Eighteen clinging to it with one arm.  That thing was still holding onto her.  Surely it could still fly, right?  Maybe it wanted to take her down with it.  Probably the lava wouldn't kill it.  

"Heavy," she said.  Her brows were shaking and sweat ran down them.

He could just let her die.  It was mostly her fault that he was in so much pain.  But, he still needed her.  Maybe he could muster the energy to lift her up now, but not with that thing on her.  The only choice was to gamble his energy on one attack.  Even if it worked, though, there was no guarantee the creature would be stopped.  She wouldn't run out of strength, right?  Maybe he should just let her hang until he had recovered enough.  However, ki wasn't the only thing he needed right now.  His stomach was beginning to hurt.

Vegeta put his hand out and sent as much force towards the arm of the creature.  He helped her up.  "Just returning the favor," he grunted, looking away.

 

 


End file.
